legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Marisa Kirisame
Marisa Kirisame (霧雨　魔理沙 Kirisame Marisa) is an ordinary human magician who specializes in light and heat magic and currently resides in the Forest of Magic. Her motto is: "It ain't magic if it ain't flashy. Danmaku's all about firepower," and she has a compulsive mania for collecting things. She's considered to be the deuteragonist of the Touhou Project series along with the main protagonist, Reimu Hakurei. Personality Marisa is very straightforward and informal with everyone. She can be condescending, as if trying to make fool of others, and often has difficulty expressing sympathy. She's quick to act if she hears anything interesting. Marisa is also a habitual liar, but she makes no effort to actually deceive as her lies are extremely obvious. However, she's shown to have intelligence. Her personality appears to be somewhat charming due to the friends she has and her ability to walk into the Scarlet Devil Mansion so casually. Marisa takes great pride in her status as the second strongest human in Gensokyo, and is somewhat miffed when people ignore her in favor of Reimu's status as shrine maiden. She puts more thought into her words than Reimu, and occasionally has to caution the shrine maiden from accidentally spilling the truth at an inopportune time5. In later appearances, Marisa has revealed that she does care about the well-being of Gensokyo, but she conceals it underneath her usual rowdy self. She has a mania for collecting things and may have a hoarding disorder. She's unyielding and uncooperative. As a hard worker, she's very diligent, but she doesn't like others to know that. Unlike most characters, Marisa is known to use a distinct speech tone. The most typical and known example of this is the use of the sentence ending particle ze (ぜ). "Ze" used at the end of verb stems delivers a "mannish" and "impolite" sound to the listener/reader. Ze is mostly used in a context to express one's will to act (similar to "let's" in English), and using it in other cases sound somewhat unnatural, perhaps "phony" or "showy". While she does speak in a rather "manly" tone, she doesn't speak in a "rough" and "masculine" language, but in an "impolite/casual" and "boyish" one. In the PC-98, Marisa's way of speaking included "~da ze" at the end of sentences and "~ka?" at the end of questions as well as using watashi (私, lit. "I") (frequently considered to be masculine). However, in Story of Eastern Wonderland, she used atai (あたい, lit. "I") and the expression "kyahaha", which are feminine. Other than the fourth stage in Phantasmagoria of Dim. Dream and Lotus Land Story, her use of "I" had become "私", but she laughed with "ufufu". Furthermore, in Mystic Square she didn't laugh, and, other than femininity, she had become pretty much the same as she is now. Also, although in Embodiment of Scarlet Devil and Perfect Cherry Blossom there are a few traces of PC-98 references, she didn't say "~desu wa" in the PC-98 canon as she does today. In the endings of the later PC-98 games her speaking style was pretty much the same as she is now today, and in the earlier game Phantasmagoria of Dim.Dream, Chiyuri Kitashirakawa had a speaking style resembling Marisa in Windows canon. This could have been one source of influence. Although at first in Shuusou Gyoku, she spoke femininely, but immediately she then began to use a speaking style that's the same as she uses now. The Miracle Elite Storyline P Team and Miracle Elite Vs Malachite's Empire coming soon... LOTM - Birth of Miracle Elite coming soon.. A Christmas Bizarro coming soon... LOTM: Weirdmageddon Relationships Reimu Hakuei Marisa is good friends with Reimu Hakurei and often hangs out at the Hakurei Shrine. Although it was originally Reimu's job, Marisa also snatches requests for youkai extermination at her convenience. In addition to incidents, there are many scenes where they're together, especially in the print works. It is, however, never shown that Marisa has been inside the shrine. Even though they're friends, they'll occasionally end up fighting each other, over an incident they're trying to solve or sometimes for personal reasons. In her fights with Reimu, she wins about 40% of the time. She's also jealous of how Reimu never does any training and yet is strong by her natural abilities, and so she's always bullied. In fact, if Reimu weren't there, Marisa would die due to boredom, so their relationship is beneficial. However, whenever Reimu's involved in something strange, half the time it seems that Marisa induced it behind Reimu's back. Before the ninth volume of the Gensokyo Chronicles was completed, she and Reimu had already been friends for 4–5 years. This means that they have been friends since they were considerably young. In the print works, she eats together with Reimu at evening meals, which they also talk about in the games. Marisa named Reimu's representative spell Fantasy Temperament. During the PC-98 era, in good endings and bad endings, Marisa goes to the Hakurei Shrine to play. In the Lotus Land Story ending, the two went outside together in plain clothing, which implies that their relationship was good. In Marisa A's good ending of Lotus Land Story, Reimu said that it wouldn't be good for Marisa to interfere with her work. Furthermore, When Reimu reminded Marisa that it was dangerous, Marisa simply laughed and disregarded the warning. It appears that her daily life hasn't changed much. If Curiosities of Lotus Asia Chapter 22 took place before Story of Eastern Wonderland, she may have already known and been friends with Reimu beforehand. Dialogue of the official version of Story of Eastern Wonderland doesn't explicitly state that it's their first meeting, although the dialogue in the trial version does. However, the canon between the PC-98 and Windows eras is debatable. Family Marisa's family runs a large second-hand shop in the Human Village, called the "Kirisame Shop". As an only daughter, if she doesn't marry and leave successors she cannot legally inherit the shop. Marisa has broken off relations with her family, and avoids everything related to them. She says to Rinnosuke Morichika that she'll never go back to them.22 In Perfect Memento in Strict Sense, it's stated that her family is a private matter and the details are unclear. Also, the Kirisame Shop doesn't handle things related to magic items, which may be a reason why Marisa left. What the Kirisame Shop actually sells and the organization of the family aren't revealed. Due to this, her family is a an area of wide speculation. However, her father has been confirmed to have been within Kourindou. None of her family members have been mentioned by name. Alice Margatroid Alice Margatroid is a fellow magician of the Forest of Magic. They were partners in Imperishable Night, and she also supported Marisa in Subterranean Animism. Within the PC-98 canon, they met during the events of Mystic Square and fought, but the dialogues leave open the possibility that they may have known each other prior to those events. They also fought each other in Perfect Cherry Blossom. In Imperishable Night, they teamed up as a "bad relationship" combination. Alice mentions that the only reason she invited Marisa is due to being short on help. In the bad ending, while Marisa worked over the secret measures of the Lunarians, Alice was tired and chose to sleep instead. By the time of the events of Subterranean Animism, Alice sent Marisa to the Underworld saying that it was a "onsen-enjoyment game". Compared to the time of Imperishable Night, they had more amicable conversations, suggesting that their relationship has improved. Also, although Alice possesses the magic book called the Grimoire of Alice, Marisa has never stolen and returned it as she often does with books. Perhaps surprisingly, there have been no canonical instances of items being stolen from Alice. Alice seems to have a love-hate relationship of sorts with Marisa, with the two often insulting and fighting each other, yet teaming up on several occasions. For all the bickering the two go through, they seem to be close friends, as Alice once recommended Marisa's shop to the Three Fairies of Light when they needed some youkai extermination. Furthermore, in Imperishable Night's bad ending, she's comfortable with sleeping over at Marisa's house. Residents of the Scarlet Devil Mansion The residents of the mansion are fully aware of Marisa sneaking into the magic library. They generally look the other way, but various incidents and win quotes from the fighting games shows that they'll fight Marisa in a duel if they actually catch her in the act. At other times, they'll simply leave her be, such as the mansion's private moon viewing party, or Marisa's endings in Embodiment of Scarlet Devil, where Sakuya even plays along with her, either serving her food or helping to conceal her from Remilia Scarlet. It's hinted Remilia already knows Marisa's there too, though, and both are just using the opportunity of playfully insulting Marisa as a rat. Though she's on friendly enough terms that these days she can walk in without any issue from most most of the residents, even if she takes books. Patchouli Knowledge Patchouli Knowledge is one of the victims who gets burgled by Marisa, but was supporting Marisa in Subterranean Animism. How much and in what way Marisa would "steal" Patchouli's books isn't clear, but in Embodiment of Scarlet Devil, Marisa quoted "there are so many books, so I'll carry them off" to which Patchouli replied not to do so. Also, in Perfect Memento in Strict Sense, something like "for Marisa, concerning books, she feels little guilt in stealing them so she often steals them." In Subterranean Animism Marisa was told by Patchouli that she has to steal lots of books from people's houses to which Marisa replied "Guess I gotta ... Just this once!". Patchouli also allowed Marisa to stay in the library when Marisa got stuck in the mansion during a storm. However, after an incident in Oriental Sacred Place which left Patchouli buried under a book avalanche, Patchouli tells Marisa that she has no intention to lend Marisa books in a rather serious tone. Flandre Scarlet Flandre Scarlet's conversation with Marisa in Embodiment of Scarlet Devil leave an impression that the two are quite friendly (especially when Flandre said, "that means, you can't use a continue!" to Marisa, but may have however been referring to the games gameplay, breaking the Fourth wall). However, in Perfect Memento in Strict Sense, Marisa commented, "sometimes when I sneak into the Scarlet Devil Mansion, I run into the little sister. I had to slip by without drawin' her attention, but after goin' through all that to get into the place, I was hopin' I wouldn't run into her." Shirou Emiya Yang Xiao Long Allies, Enemies, On Off Allies/Enemies Allies: Reimu Hakueri, Tuxedo Lovelace, Shadow Queen, Terra, Stacy Hirano, Raziel, Gatomon, Strong Bad, Gex the Gecko, Squide Girl, Index, Sam and Max, Chun li, Asuka kazama, Xigbar, Kitana, Opus the Penguin, Cait Sith, Grim Jr, Rivals: N/A On and Off Allies/Enemies: N/A Enemies: N/A Gallery Kirisame.Marisa.full.1184327.jpg Konachan.com - 90856 blonde_hair kirisame_marisa touhou white witch yellow_eyes.jpg Kirisame.Marisa.full.1221317.jpg mod_article2772571_1.jpg Kirisame.Marisa.full.1260035.jpg Kirisame.Marisa.full.1274127.jpg Touhou.full.1208898.jpg Kirisame.Marisa.full.1221393.jpg admin.image.touhou_-_kirisame_marisa.19aa69d570dffea9ec22f727e60b8ac0-10670.jpg.png marisa_kirisame___stardust_reverie_by_armenci-d4ua3w3 (1).jpg Marisa_Kirisame_by_Banzatou.jpg Ougon-jessica-marisacosplay.png a-summer-days-dream-01-25.jpg blonde_by_vebonbon-d6bfqkg.jpg Konachan.com - 49332 sample.jpg Th145Marisa2.png Shirou and Marisa.png|Marisa and Shirou: Dating Simulator Yang and Marisa.jpg|"Yang Xiao Long and Marisa Kirisame" Reimu and Marisa.png|"Reimu Hakurei and Marisa Kirisame" Category:Characters Category:Girly Girl Category:Magic Users Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:The Miracle Elite Category:Blondes Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Funniest Characters Category:Characters from the Touhou universe Category:Characters that debuted in P Team and Miracle Elite vs. Malachite's Empire Category:Hat Wearer Category:Tomboys Category:Cute Characters Category:Yellow Eyed Characters Category:Characters taken by Overlord Category:Characters in The Miracle Elite Adventures Category:Magicians Category:Characters favorite by TheBrideKing Category:Witches Category:Allies of Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Enemies of Hell Councils Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502